


突发脑洞

by jiuchen0205



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuchen0205/pseuds/jiuchen0205





	突发脑洞

灵感来源：剥柚子

他尾随Blum这位大律师很多天了，逐渐摸清了Blum独处的时间段，准备伺机好好的品尝一下这位在业界声名贯耳的律师。他听闻Blum私生活糜烂的一塌糊涂，很好奇这样一个人被操地直叫是什么样子。黑暗的屋子里他期待地舔唇。  
这天下着小雨，朦胧的水汽弥漫在空气中，一个穿着兜帽衫的高瘦男子尾随着一名一头卷发穿着讲究的络腮胡中年男子，中年男子打着黑伞。  
他看着前方的身影，慢慢靠近，从口袋里掏出一支小巧的手枪，抵住Blum的后腰，他感受到Blum的一瞬僵硬，“别出声，要不然你的肾就不保了。”  
“走到前面的巷子里去。”他抑制着自己的兴奋命令Blum。  
操他妈的哪个狗犊子敢这么命令劳资!Blum这么想着要回头给那个人一拳，但是从后腰那里顶住的坚硬的柱状物体判断，那多半是支真枪，Blum怂了。  
拐入昏暗的小巷子之后没等Blum回头看是哪个混蛋敢这么做的时候他的头就被那家伙摁到墙上了，手上的伞也掉落出好远。那家伙把Blum压在墙上，Blum的视线只能看见巷子外面行色匆匆的人们。Blum随便打的领带被一只冰凉的手粗暴地抽掉并且用于绑住被反剪到背后的双手。  
“操你妈的!你他妈谁啊!你现在的行为我可以告你绑架!你小子!妓女的儿子!呜呜呜呜呜呜呜!”Blum没骂几句嘴就被堵住了，用的是Blum自己随身携带的沾满可卡因的手帕。  
“不是绑架，是强奸。你有这个身败名裂的魄力去告我强奸吗？”他冷笑着。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
他解开Blum的皮带，蛮横地扒下对方的裤子和内裤，两只手揉着Blum的两瓣白花花的臀肉，“保养地真他妈好啊!”  
他毫不客气地送了两根手指进Blum的后穴，他手指的凉意瞬间被Blum温热的后穴驱散了，他肆无忌惮地开拓，刺激着Blum的后穴分泌出粘稠的润滑剂。“真他娘的舒服，你说是不是?”他另只手探进Blum的衣服，探过柔软的肚子和稀疏的胸毛，捏住了Blum有点硬的奶头。  
“你可真骚啊!”  
Blum瞪着他灰蓝色的眼睛，从来只有他从被背后操别人!哪有他被人这么操过!还是个男人!妈的!这家伙手真凉!操他妈的!这家伙力气怎么这么大!  
他抽出手指，一只手解开裤子掏出自己已经挺直的粗壮阴茎，对准Blum的的后穴猛的插进去，粗暴的毫不在意Blum的感受。  
Blum觉得自己的腹部要被捅穿了，艹，这家伙一点都不按规矩来!  
他觉得自己磕了药干那些妓女都没有现在操Blum的后穴爽!妈的，这个律师的后穴太他妈舒服了!他扶着Blum的屁股不停地一插一抽，Blum的后穴很诚实地分泌出晶莹粘稠的液体，包裹着他的阴茎，后穴的嫩肉摩擦着越发湿软。  
“你爽吗?!!!”他狠狠地拍了Blum的一片屁股。  
“呜呜呜呜!!!!!”  
“切!”他伸手扯掉了堵着Blum嘴的手帕。  
“爽你妹!操你妈!你谁啊!妈的!”  
“啪!”Blum的另一边屁股也挨了一巴掌。  
“爽吗?!”  
“不爽!”  
“啪”  
“现在呢!?”  
“不爽!你的技术烂到家了!毛没长齐的小屁孩!”  
“啪啪啪啪啪!!”  
Blum的臀肉很快就被拍红了还有点肿，他的蓝眼睛早就因为快感噙满了水，“艹，爽!爽还不行吗?!”  
“啪!”Blum的屁股又挨了一巴掌。  
“给老子叫出来!”他腾出一只手在口袋里摸出一支注射针插到Blum屁股上，推尽了里面的液体。  
“稀缺货哦!我都没怎么用过!便宜你了!”他给Blum注射一种黑市上也不怎么流通的烈性药，这能扩大人的感官，比迷幻剂效果还要明显。  
“艹!爽!爽死我了!啊啊啊!我还要!我还要!!”药效发作地比他想的快多了，可能是因为之前堵Blum嘴的手帕本身也含有迷幻剂的成分，重叠的药效一下子爆发出来。  
他射了，全都射到Blum肚子里了。  
“哦哦噢噢噢噢噢!!!”  
“妈的真爽!光听你这声音我就可以再射一次了!!”他拔出来的时候带出了一点乳白色液体。  
“下次你给我口。”他看着慢慢软瘫下来的Blum，弯腰在他的耳畔轻声说道。  
Blum的视线中只有一双远去的黑色板鞋。


End file.
